


Morituri te salutant

by BlanchLemur



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anime, DN - Freeform, Death Note - Freeform, Drama, Kira - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Manga & Anime, Mello - Freeform, Mihael keehl - Freeform, PWP, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, deník, deník smrti, nate river - Freeform, near - Freeform, rogger - Freeform, romantika, shonen, wammy's house
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Death note. Můj pohled na události z anime ;)Povídka vznikla roku 2010.





	Morituri te salutant

Společenská místnost byla po večerce většinou prázdná.  
Pouze nejstarší děti ve Wammy´s house měly protaženou možnost přítomnosti ještě o dvě další hodiny.  
Proto se zde shlukovali pokaždé ti samí lidé, nezávisle na tom, zda se spolu bavili či snad ne.

Near seděl přikrčený jako obvykle u zdi a v naprosté tichosti a osamocení, které bylo jeho vlastní, skládal dohromady jakýsi hlavolam.  
Nikdy neměl potřebu se s kýmkoliv ve Wammy´s house bavit a on věděl, že stejně tak nikdo nemá potřebu se bavit s ním. Nebyl zrovna oblíbený, ale to ho nikterak netrápilo. Žil sám uzavřený ve vlastním světě a svůj geniální mozek zaměstnával pouze tím, že přemýšlel, jak nejúčinněji složit hlavolam, který si pro dnešní den zvolil.

Mello seděl na svém oblíbeném sofa v barvě karamelu. Měl už v něm vyseděný důlek, na kterém si vždy zakládal. V ruce držel tabulku čokolády a ukusoval z ní, jako by konzumoval obložený chleba. Labužnicky se přitom olizoval a sem tam se očkem podíval nalevo od sebe, kde seděl Matt s joistickem v ruce a zaujatě hleděl na obrazovku televize. Kousek od něj byl jakýsi další kluk, jehož jméno si Mello nikdy nemohl zapamatovat a které se ani zapamatovat nesnažil. Neměl proč. Byl to jen další neznámý přízrak, který se jednoho dne bude schovávat pod iniciálou zářící na monitoru, stejně jako to dělal a dělá L.  
Stejně v tomto domě nikdo nepoužívá pravá jména, tak proč si je pamatovat.

Matt byl vlastně jediný člověk, s kým se dokázal normálně bavit. Možná taky proto, že se k němu vždy choval úslužně a nepřevyšoval jeho inteligenci. Jeho ego nikdy neutrpělo žádné odřeniny. Ne, jako to bylo vždy u jedné z dalších přítomných osob.  
Blonďák se na zdroj svého popuzení ohlédnul a zakroutil hlavou. Zase tam seděl s hračkou v ruce a tvářil se jako malé dítě, kterým už podle věku být neměl.  
Zatracený Near. Jak strašně ho štval.  
Vždy byl ve všem první.  
S tou svou nevinnou téměř holčičí tvářičkou a s vlnitými vlásky jako andílek. S výraznýma očima a našpulenými rtíky. Zatraceně ho štval.  
Mlčel a hrál si.  
Na první pohled naivní roztomilé děcko. Na druhý pekelně inteligentní protiva, který nikdy neprohrává a věděl to o sobě.

V zamyšlení si ani neuvědomil, že se nad ním mezitím začal tyčit jakýsi stín.  
Muž stojící za pohovkou si všiml Mellova pohledu.

„Rogere,“ otočil se na něj Mello. „Děje se něco?“  
„Ne,“ usmál se přívětivě postarší muž, „pouze jsem se přišel podívat, co děláte,“ položil Mellovi ruku na rameno a znovu se podíval na Neara.  
„Jasně.“  
„Zvláštní tenhle chlapec. Člověk by ani nevěřil, jaký má potenciál.“  
„Myslíte Neara?“ optal se trochu závistivě Mello Rogera.  
„Ano. Je zvláštní, že si nenašel kamarády. Musí být tak sám.“  
„Má svůj vlastní svět, nechce se s nikým bavit, sám víte, že jsem to kdysi taky zkoušel,“ opáčil mu Mello, aby Rogerovi ukázal, že Near není žádná chudinka, kterou je nutno litovat. Zvolil si svůj osud sám. Nikdo ho nenutil, aby se stranil.  
Sám se mu kdysi nabídl jako kamarád, ale Near mu tehdy na to neřekl ani slovo. Naprosto ostentativně ho ignoroval, jako by tam nebyl.  
Už tehdy zranil Mellovu hrdost a ten se zařekl, že si ho přestane všímat.

Jenže po všem tom soutěžení to nešlo. Ať se snažil jak chtěl, vždycky byl až druhý, za tím hloupým klukem, který neměl tolik slušnosti, aby mu odpověděl na nabídku.

„Vím. Ale čas plyne, Mello. Třeba Near změnil názor.“  
„Kdyby chtěl, tak by se s námi bavil, ale on si nás nevšímá,“ odseknul mladík a chtěl tohle téma už projednou zamést pod podlahu. Pořád se mluví jen o Nearovi. A co on? Kdy konečně docení někdo jeho?  
„A zkoušel jsi s ním mluvit? Víš, jaký je. Je to Near, je uzavřený a tichý, nikdy nemluví. Třeba už ho nebaví schovávat se ve své ulitě a taky by rád poznal, co znamená mít přítele.“  
„Zkoušel jsem to, Rogere, mnohokrát. Bezvýsledně,“ oznámil mu prostě, ale už nepřiznal, že se zase tolik nesnažil. Občas z Neara dostal pár slov, kterým často sám nerozuměl. Věděl, že to bylo mnohem lepší než v minulosti a Near reagoval, ale nikdy nezněl příliš ochotně, pouze věcně a stručně.  
„Mohu tě o něco poprosit, Mello?“  
„Cokoliv, jen ne…“  
„… Zkus to znovu, kvůli mně,“ skočil mu do řeči, „prosím,“ pohlédl na Neara, a pak se znovu otočil k hochovi sedícím na pohovce.  
Mello zhluboka vzdychl a také se podíval na toho pomyslně nevinného chlapce v rohu místnosti. „Dobře, ale nezaručuji úspěch.“  
„To mi stačí,“ usmál se Roger, poklepal mladíkovi po rameni, a pak spokojeně opustil místnost. 

 

_Natáčím si jeden pramen svých světlých vlasů na prst, jako to vždycky dělávám. Hledím zaraženě do zdi a unaveně pomrkávám._  
Už je po všem, měl bych si povzdechnout a začít řešit nový případ. Kirovu řádění bylo zamezeno a svět si může konečně úlevně oddychnout.  
Zase jsem zvládl jeden z těch důležitějších případů. L by byl na mě jistě hrdý.  
Už kvůli němu jsem tento musel dotáhnout do konce. Kvůli němu, protože Kira způsobil jeho smrt. A to se jen tak neodpouští.  
I když se vždycky tvářím kdo ví jak nepřístupně, smrt mého vzoru mě mrzí…  
A nejen jeho. 

_Beru do ruky balíček karet a začínám je stavět na desku stolu tak, aby utvořily pyramidu. Měl bych si koupit nějaké nové hračky. Všechny, co mám, jsem už sestavil a všechny hlavolamy vyřešil. Nemám jak jinak zaměstnat svou mysl a zrovna teď bych to potřeboval._  
Tohle se mi ještě nikdy nestalo.  
Proč se cítím tak zvláštně? 

 

V Mellově hlavě se zrodila skvělá myšlenka.  
Ani Near nemůže být tak necitelný. I on je lidská bytost a musí cítit emoce. Třebaže jen na základě fyzických podnětů.

Byla to výzva.  
Zezačátku si myslel, že přistoupit n Rogerovu prosbu bude skoro jako trest, ale teď, když měl motivaci, všechno se obrátilo naruby. No řekněte, není výzva dostat z Neara důkaz toho, že taky podléhá lidským potřebám? Že umí znervóznět? Že dýchá a mluví jako každý druhý?

Byl tam. Zase na svém místečku v rohu. Byl tak strašně předvídatelný, každý den dělal ty samé věci a jeho denní režim se nikdy nevychýlil ze stereotypu.  
Přistoupil k němu, a jak předpokládal, Near nedal najevo, že by si všiml něčí přítomnosti. Kamenný jako obyčejně. Nedostupný, nedobytný. Mimo realitu a svět kolem.

Mello věděl, že bude snadné se k němu dostat, protože Near nic neudělá. Proto popošel za jeho záda a dřepnul si.  
Tělem se natisknul na jeho a opřel si bradu o jeho rameno. Sám pro sebe se usmál.  
Nic, žádná reakce. Jak neobvyklé! Pomyslel si ironicky a jal se pokračovat ve svém plánu.  
Však počkej, pane vždy dokonalý, já se ti dostanu na kobylku. Jen tak tak to nevykřikl nahlas.  
Posunul své dlaně na jeho nohy a naklonil se blíže k jeho obličeji, dotýkaje se tváří tváře.  
Pořád nic. Near jako by necítil na sobě teplo lidského těla.

„Neare, bavíš se?“ optal se nevinně Mello a otřel se povrchem svých rtů o jeho ušní lalůček. Jednou rukou putoval na chlapcově stehně, přes bok, až se dostal na místo, kde se v hrudním koši skrývalo jeho zdánlivě ledové srdce.  
„Rozhodně ne tak dobře jako ty, Mello,“ opáčil s naprostým klidem Near a posunul s postavičkou po kostkované ploše.  
„Hraješ šachy? Sám se sebou? Nebylo by lepší hrát je s někým dalším?“ optal se trochu se zvědavostí. Jak si mohl tenhle kluk vystačit sám?  
„Vyhrál bych. Takhle mám jistotu, že můj protivník je na stejné úrovni jako já sám, protože jím jsem já sám,“ odpověděl.  
Jak namyšlené, pomyslel si Mello.  
Přece nemohl vědět, jestli Mello taky neumí hrát šachy a třeba by ho zrovna v tom porazil. Sebestředný a egocentrický Near, k čertu s ním!  
„To je logické,“ ovládnul se blonďák. Nechtěl přece pokazit to, na čem chtěl zapracovat. Rozhodně netoužil po tom, aby si teď Neara znepřátelil. Ačkoliv u něj takové hluboké antipatie ani nebylo možné vyvolat.  
Pak pokračoval: „A kdo vyhrává? Černá nebo bílá?“ přejel druhou rukou po jeho noze a putoval s ní na záda, kde se začal věnovat jeho páteři.  
„Zatím je to nerozhodně,“ opět žádná emoce. Ani na sobě nedal znát, že by vnímal ruce, které si momentálně přivlastňovaly jeho tělo.  
„Překvapivě,“ pronesl pobaveně starší z chlapců. „A kdo je na tahu?“  
„Přišel jsi, abys mi kladl otázky, na které si můžeš odpovědět sám, Mello?“ otázal se poprvé za celou dobu Near na něco, co poukazovalo na to, že přeci jen vnímá, co se s ním děje. Ale jeho chladný odstup mu nedovolil projevit se nějak víc.  
„Možná chci slyšet, jak mi odpovídáš ty, Neare,“ protáhnul tajemně a přejel prstem po obratlích, zatímco zároveň mu zuby jemně stiskl konec ucha.  
Možná, že kdyby viděl Nearovi pořádně do obličeje, všiml by si, že na nepatrný moment zavřel oči.  
„Proč? Nemáš se jak jinak zabavit, tak sis k zabavení vybral mě?“ otázal se opět zcela věcně a táhnul další figurkou. „Šach…“ prohlásil spíš pro sebe.  
„Já mám vždycky co dělat, Neare, nezapomeň, že na rozdíl od tebe mám kamarády a ti mě vždycky umí zabavit.“  
„Poslal tě Roger,“ usoudil nakonec najisto a ani to nebylo podáno formou dotazu.  
„Třeba jsem tady, protože chci,“ Mello se nehodlal vzdát. Chtěl z něj dostat aspoň špetku citu. Aspoň nějakou reakci. Cokoliv. Ne strohé odpovědi.  
Sám si v ten moment uvědomil, že se mu tahle hra začíná líbit mnohem víc, než čekal.  
Musí toho spratka dostat na kolena, a pokud to dokáže touto příjemnou cestou, nebude proti.

Pak ho něco napadlo. 

„Nikdo nechce,“ špitnul neslyšně Near.

Mello mezitím osvobodil svoji ruku z jeho zad a pomaloučku se s ní šinul do zakázaných míst přes jeho boky.  
Jemně se otřel rukou o jeho rozkrok a jazykem olíznul jeho ucho.

Možná se mu to zdálo, ale skoro jako by Near sebou chtěl cuknout, jenže to neudělal. Jen natáhnul svou ruku, aby další z bílých figurek posunul na zvolené políčko. V ten moment Mello v jeho klíně stisknul.  
Nic se nestalo, ale skrze vlastní dlaň, která stále odpočívala na Nearově hrudi, mohl vnímat, jak mu začalo divoce tlouct srdce.  
Near samotný na sobě nepohodlí nedal nijak znát.

Bílá figurka se neudržela na místě, přestože dosáhla svůj cíl, a spadla na bok.  
„… Mat,“ zašeptal mu do ucha Mello a jemně mu fouknul na lalůček, jenž byl ještě stále vlhký od jeho slin.

A pak se jako fantom zase vytratil do neznáma.  
Teprve potom mohl Near vzdychnout. 

 

_Kdybych měl víc citů, které si vždycky u mě hledal, Mello, možná bych se nad touto vzpomínkou zasmál. Věděl jsem moc dobře, jaké jsi měl úmysly, a také jsem vycítil, že tvá představa toho, co podnikneš, se trochu vymknula kontrole. Možná jsem byl a jsem bezcitný, ale rozpoznával jsem city na druhých a možná je i obdivoval._  
Já jsem se nikdy neuměl projevovat. Vychovali mě tak.  
Byl jsem předurčený k tomu, abych dělal velké věci, ne abych podléhal emocím.  
Měl jsem být jen další z řady geniálních detektivů neobracejících se na světský život. Měl jsem žít jako mnich, nic necítit a pouze se jako stroj věnovat tomu, co je potřeba pro svět. Pro ostatní.  
Tak to mělo být a tak to bude.  
Tys tuhle myšlenku nikdy neuměl přijmout, Mello.  
Byl jsi příliš… Lidský.  
Asi to tak mělo být. Že jsme byli každý jiný. A možná proto jsi byl vždycky druhý. Až za mnou.  
Ale byla to slabost nebo ne? 

 

Near se právě vracel z koupelny do svého pokoje. Pohroužen do myšlenek o věcech, které jiné nezajímaly, si ani nevšiml, že ho někdo následoval.  
O to víc pro něj bylo překvapením, když vstoupil do svého pokoje a ve stejný moment za něj vstoupil Mello a zavřel za nimi dveře.

„Něco jsi tady ztratil?“ optal se bez zabarvení v hlase Near.  
„Zřejmě svoji soudnost,“ uculil se mladík a opřel se o zeď, překážeje Nearovi v průchodu.  
Jednou rukou opřený o stěnu hleděl z o něco větší výšky na chlapce pod ním.  
Near se na něj chladně díval a nehnul ani brvou.  
Mello mu přejel prstem po tváři a přiblížil k němu svůj obličej, aby mu mohl fouknout do tváře.  
„Tak to sis spletl pokoj, Mello,“ přerušil jeho výpad mozek číslo jedna, „tady ji nenajdeš. Mám tady totiž uklizeno.“  
Mello věděl, že se Near nedá tak snadno chytit, sám sebe přesvědčoval, že všechnu tu provokaci přejde, ale občas nastávaly chvíle, kdy by ho nejraději uškrtil vlastníma rukama a tato té situaci zrovna odpovídala.

Zuřivě se nadechl a odklonil se od něj.

Než stačil za sebou zavřít dveře, ještě zasyčel: „Nesnáším tě, nenávidím tě!“  
„To jsi říkal už minule,“ reagoval pohotově chlapec bez mrknutí oka.

 

_Ano, moc dobře vím, že jsem tě uměl vytočit. Tys to na sobě vždycky dal znát a pokaždé jsi to interpretoval i těmi slovy, které jsem od tebe slyšet snad stokrát._  
Nenávidím tě! Nesnáším tě!  
Svým opakováním ztratily téměř svůj význam a oba dva jsme věděli, že to tak zcela není pravda.  
Odi et amo, Mello. Vím, žes cítil obojí.  
Já necítil tehdy ani jedno.  
Víš ale, jak je na lidech znát fascinace? Fascinovaný člověk si neuvědomuje, že je fascinovaný, ale objekt jeho zájmu na sobě tu fascinaci cítí.  
Stejně jako jsem ji cítil já.  
Stejně jako ty sis jí neuvědomoval. Nebo spíš nechtěl uvědomit. Nechtěl přiznat.  
Byl to pro tebe velký boj. Rozeznat, která emoce převládá, viď Mello.  
A já jsem poprvé v životě na vlastní kůži pocítil, jaké to je být chtěný. Jaké to je mít někoho, komu nejsem lhostejný.  
Ano, Near, ten stroj na teorie, poznal, co znamená být člověkem. Z části. Ale musel jsem ujít ještě dlouhou cestu, abych dokázal pochopit i tebe, neboť tvé jednání bylo z mého pohledu vždy dost iracionální a nelogické. 

_Takhle se chovají lidé, kteří umí cítit?_  
Bolelo tě na hrudi, Mello? Já jsem to nikdy nepoznal a tys mi nikdy nevyprávěl, co cítíš.  
Jednal si.  
Podle toho, jak ti radilo srdce a ne tvůj geniální mozek.  
Vidíš, proč já jsem nikdy nechtěl cítit?  
Srdce vždycky udělá čáru přes rozpočet rozumu a to je velmi nepohodlná věc.  
Já totiž nesmím nikdy myslet srdcem, ale hlavou. Hlava mi zaručila místo, na kterém teď jsem. Hlava mi dopomohla k tomu, aby byl Kira konečně dopaden.  
Kdyby to bylo srdce, možná bys tady ještě byl, ale on taky.  
A větší blaho než mé vlastní, je přece blaho zeměkoule.  
Ne, takhle to bylo správné. 

 

„Co je, Rogere,“ optal se naléhavě Mello a hleděl přitom na posmutnělého ředitele ústavu.  
„L je mrtvý, zemřel,“ ohlásil postarší muž.  
„Co jste říkal, Rogere? Řekněte to znovu,“ zareagoval ihned Mello, jako by si chtěl dokázat, že špatně slyšel.  
Near, který rozhovoru byl přítomen, seděl na zemi a skládal jednu ze svých oblíbených skládaček. Byla něčím zvláštní. Byla totiž čistě bílá.

„L je po smrti,“ řekl už Roger klidněji.  
Mello vyděšeně vykulil oči. „Po smrti? A-a proč?“  
„Hmm…“ zamumlal muž.  
„Zabil ho Kira, že je to tak?“ odmlčel se na moment Mello, a pak přitvrdil. „Že je to tak?“  
„Ano, asi ano,“ přiznal Roger  
„Chystal se Kiru popravit a sám byl zabit, to chcete říct? Je to tak?“ rozzuřil se mladík a uchopil Rogera za límec.  
„Mello,“ snažil se ho muž uklidnit a Mello jej nakonec pustil, stále však maje ten děsivý výraz v očích.  
Něco ale nakonec upoutalo jeho pozornost.  
To Near.  
Skládačku, kterou právě dal celou dohromady, zase vysypal všechnu na zem. „Když nevyhraješ hru, když nevyřešíš skládačku, potom jsi k ničemu,“ vyslovil tajemně.  
Mello na něj chvilku upřeně hleděl, ale nakonec se obrátil na Rogera za stolem, „Tak, kdo z nás bude dělat L? Já nebo Near?“ bouchnul pěstí o stůl.  
„Zatím ani jeden z vás, jak si asi má vybrat, když už teď nežije?“ podepřel si ředitel bradu a unaveně pohlédl na Mella. „Neare, nechcete už začít spolupracovat?“  
Starší z chlapců se zhluboka nadechl. Tohle ne!  
Promluvil však první Near, „Hmm, a proč ne?“ ani na jednoho z nich se nepodíval a dál se snažil znovu složit mléčně zbarvené puzzle.  
„Too nepůjde, Rogere,“ ujal se rychle slova blonďák, „vy přece víte, že spolu s Nearem nevycházíme. Pořád jsme spolu soutěžili,“ odmlčel se, a pak s důkladným akcentem dodal: „Vždycky!“  
Chvíli bylo hrobové ticho.  
Zatímco Mellovi to v hlavě šrotovalo, Roger hleděl smutně do stolu.

Pak zase promluvil Mello, „Tak dobře, Rogere, Near by měl nahradit L. Ano, Near. A ne já. On to vyřeší chladnokrevně, jako skládačku. Já z této instituce odcházím pryč.“  
„Mello!“ okřiknul ho muž.  
„Ať je to jak chce, už je mi skoro patnáct,“ odkráčel uraženě ke dveřím, načež je otevřel a než za sebou zase zavřel, dramaticky pronesl: „budu si žít svůj vlastní život.“

 

_Vidíš, jak ses vzpíral vždycky tomu, abys se mnou mohl pracovat. Ironie, viď? Nakonec jsi to stejně udělal.  
Já sám jsem nikdy nebyl proti tomu. Ve skrytu duše jsem v to doufal. Možná po tom toužil můj soutěživý duch, možná jsem byl zvědavý, kolik toho vydržíš, to nevím, ale vím, proč bych po tom toužil dnes. A proč jsem byl rád, když jsi to udělal, sice naposledy._

_Tolik ses bránil, tak dlouho. Několik let._  
Ale nakonec tě deník dovedl znovu ke mně.  
Vzpomínáš si na ten večer, kdy jsi mě navštívil, abys mi řekl, že od Shinigamiho víš, že jedno z pravidel není pravdivé, ale pouze připsané, aby nás zmátlo?  
Byla to komická situace, ale znáš mě, já bych se nesmál.  
Tolik jsi obhajoval to, že jsi mi to neřekl, abys mi pomohl, protože tvá pýcha by to nepřenesla přes srdce, ale stejně jsi to udělal. Pomohl jsi mi.  
Nemusel jsi mi to říkat, ale udělal jsi to.  
A v rozporu s tím, že jsi tvrdil, že Kiru chytneš sám a toužil jsi se mnou znovu soutěžit, jsi hrál fér, Mello.  
Možná ses vždycky tvářil jako mafián, ale nikdy jsi jím doopravdy nebyl, protože tvůj smysl pro spravedlnost z tebe nevyprchal a žil jsi jím až do své smrti.  
Teď už mi na to neodpovíš, ale ať bys mi řekl cokoliv, nikdy bych nepřestal věřit tomu, že jsi spravedlivý, a že ses měl stát následníkem L stejně jako já. 

_A pak, však sám víš, Mello… Spojili jsme se, abychom dopadli Kiru. Posloužil jsi mi jako pěšec. Zahráli jsme si jednu z partiček šachů. A tentokrát už jsem nehrál sám, hrál jsi totiž se mnou._  
Obětoval ses. Pro blaho lidí na tomto světě.  
To už není žádné sobecké gesto.  
Poznal jsi, jaké je to necítit.  
A já, jaké je to cítit, když jsem tě posílal na jasnou smrt.  
Myslíš, že cítím vinu?  
Ne. To bych nebyl já.  
Ale dnes je to jiné. Cítím totiž něco jiného.  
Něco, co bych cítit neměl. 

 

„Jsme domluveni,“ mladík se sněhově bílými vlasy si kroutil pramínek vlasů na prst a soustředěně přitom hleděl na svého bývalého rivala z Wammy´s house.  
Na Mellově tváři se rýsoval jízlivý úšklebek: „Víš, že je z větší části pravděpodobné, že nepřežiju?“  
Near mu pohlédl klidně do očí: „Vím. Zhruba na sedmdesát šest procent.“  
Mello nakrčil v afektu obočí, ale kupodivu nezvýšil hlas: „Ale no tak, Neare, ty nejsi tak chladný, jak se tváříš. Nikdy jsem v to nevěřil. Jako ty nechceš uvěřit v mou temnou stránku.“  
„Možná bys měl začít,“ poznamenal Near věcně a sklonil se ke stolu, kde bylo položeno několik kostek, ze kterých stavěl hrady. „Alea iacta est!“  
„Na těch posledních pár hodin?“ uchechtnul se Mello a postoupil o pár kroků blíž k druhému chlapci. „Znám mnohem lepší využití toho času,“ byl už těsně u něj. A prvně si mohl všimnout, že Nearův dech je nějak nepravidelný.  
Byl to ojedinělý úkaz toho, že Near opravdu přeci jen občas nezvládá situace.

Mello to vzal rozhodně jako zelenou a přiblížil se tělem těsně až k němu.  
Sklonil se a tentokrát už ničemu a nikomu nedovolil, aby ho od tohoto tahu odradil.  
Políbil Neara jemně na rty. Zprvu se jen otřel, ale hned na to své rty vrátil na své místo a políbil Neara horoucněji a naléhavěji.

A Near se poprvé v jeho náruči začal jemně zmítat. Nikdy dřív to neudělal, jen tiše vytrpěl, co si na něj Mello znovu vymyslel a s chladným přístupem ho slovy odehnal.  
Nyní pohazoval rukama a snažil se Mella od sebe odlepit.  
Nemohl. Ne, to nešlo. Nebylo to správné. A nesmělo to být tak… Emocionální.

„No tak, Neare,“ oslovil ho, „snad bys neodepřel jdoucímu na smrt poslední přání?“ usmál se a hřbetem ruky jemně pohladil detektiva po tváři.

Když se sklonil, jeho rty už vůbec nebyly nevítaným hostem, naopak byly pozvány za hradby svých předsevzetí nikdy nic necítit, a Mello poprvé propletl svůj jazyk s Nearovým.  
Naprosto nečekaně mu poskočilo srdce a teprve v den své smrti si dokázal přiznat, co všechna ta nenávist vlastně znamenala.

Když se potřeboval nadechnout a jeho hrudník se divoce vzdouval, rukama natočil Nearovu hlavu k sobě a sklonil se k němu, šeptaje: „Celou dobu jsem tě nenáviděl. A víš proč? Protože jsi mě přitahoval. Chtěl jsem tě. S tvou chladnou logikou, ledovým vystupováním, introvertním jednáním, nedostupností a dětskou hravostí. Ale nešlo to. A nejlepší obrana je přece útok.“

Near jen přikývnul.

 

Všechno se odehrálo tak rychle, že čas plynul mnohem neúprosněji než jindy. Jako by těm dvěma chtěl překazit i ty poslední chvilky, které mohou strávit spolu.  
Mello opatrně odvedl Neara k sedačce, která stála poblíž. Připomínala mu tu, kterou miloval, když byli ještě ve Wammy´s house.  
Bělovlasý mladík se jako poslušný beránek nechal uložit na sofa a ochotně přijímal, co mu Mello dal, stejně tak ochotně dával, co si Mello bral.

Bílá a černá hromádka na zemi si byly kontrastem stejně jako dvě nahá těla mladíků, kteří byli vždy jako protipóly, přilepená k sobě.

A když Mello pronikal do Nearova těla, mladičký detektiv to vítal.  
Jeho tělo toužilo po dalších dotecích a v jeho hrudním koši se rozlévala bolest, která byla mučednicky příjemná. Konečně cítil.  
Někdo, komu nebyl lhostejný, mu byl nablízku a on ten pocit rád opětoval.

Nově poznaný tlak v jeho těle nebyl nepříjemný, ale jemu dělalo dobře už jen vědomí, že své poprvé prožije s někým, kdo ho má opravdu rád.

Jakmile se Nearův dech trochu zklidnil, Mello začal jemně přirážet. Nejprve pomalinku a citlivě. Když už začínal cítit, že to v takovém tempu déle nevydrží, trochu své pohyby zrychlil a jeho přírazy se začaly stupňovat, přesto se snažil Nearovi nezpůsobit bolest, i když se o to snažil celá dlouhá léta.  
Všiml si, že Near zavřel oči a otevřel ústa.  
Z jeho rtů se začaly linout vzrušující vzdechy, o kterých si myslel, že je nikdy neuslyší.  
Near přece jen dokázal, že je člověk. Pocítil a poznal rozkoš. Rozkoš, kterou mu věnoval právě jeho největší rek.  
Bylo to nádherné a nepoznané. 

Mello se hladově vrhnul na krk pod sebou a začal jej lascivně olizovat. Když se břichem přitisknul více na svého milence, ucítil pod sebou tlak.  
Překvapeně zjistil, že jeho mladičký partner si začínal jejich spojení užívat stejně tak.  
Uchopil tedy jeho přirození do ruky a začal jej třít. Pomalinku a lenivě, pak přidával a nakonec synchronizoval pohyby rukou s pohyby pánví.  
To už byla pro Neara zřejmě poslední kapka, protože začal vydávat zvuky, které neměly se vzdechy už dávno co dělat. Znělo to spíš jako radostný pláč, mučivé steny. Motlitby.

Když pak přidal na intenzitě tření a Nearovo přirození sebou začalo škubat, Mello věděl, že se blíží vrcholu.  
Teď teprve poznáš, co je to pravá rozkoš, pomyslel si na jeho adresu.  
Posunul se blíž, aby lépe dosáhnul a mohl hlouběji přirážet.  
Sám už měl na krajíčku. Dýchal mělce a vlasy se mu začaly slepovat potem. 

A pak Near zaklonil prudce hlavu a Mellovu ruku pokryla teplá bělavá hmota.  
Ještě několikrát přirážel do těla pod sebou a užíval si spojení, líbaje přitom Neara. Jeho rty byly jako nepoznaný Eden. Tolik toužil se do něj dostat, poznat ho a chvíli v něm žít.  
Near líbal sice nezkušeně, ale bylo to vzrušující a stejně jako jeho dětskost – bylo to roztomilé.  
Nehty mladíka s duší dítěte se zaryly do Mellových zad a tento pohyb stačil k tomu, aby konečně taky dosáhnul svého vrcholu.

Hřejivý pocit v Nearových útrobách ho uklidňoval.  
Teď už zná význam slova euforie a štěstí.

Chvilku na sobě leželi, užívali si blízkosti jeden druhého a popadali dech.  
Mello naprosto netypicky citlivě propletl se svým milencem prsty na rukou a druhou mu vjel do vlasů.  
Políbili se.  
Hluboce a vášnivě.  
Naposledy.

 

Nový nástupce L stále ležel nahý na pohovce a přes sebe měl přehozenou svou bílou košili, která zakryla pouze jeho pas.  
Unaveně hleděl na chlapce v černém oblečení, který mířil ke dveřím.  
Na tenhle okamžik nikdy nezapomene.  
I když nebylo nic řečeno, on poznal, co mu tím Mello chtěl říct.

Jdoucí na smrt se ve dveřích otočil na ležícího chlapce. „Tak morituri te salutant, Neare,“ smutně se usmál. Nečekal, že přijde nějaká odpověď, proto se hned otočil za účelem odejít. Nechtěl prodlužovat moment, který v něm vyvolal tolik pocitů.

Near ale poprvé v životě zatoužil taky něco říct.  
„Mello…!  
Mladík se překvapeně otočil nazpět.  
Chvíli sami sebe mlčky přeměřovali pohledy naplněné vzájemným poznáním.  
Ale už nebylo moc času.

„Já nechci, abys umřel,“ pronesl Near tiše a jeho oči se zdály být smutné. 

Přeci jen Mello vyhrál a výzvě, která jej před lety oslovila, ukázal, zač je toho loket.  
Zašklebil se, jak to dělával pouze on: „Já taky ne!“  
A nakonec odešel.  
Už navždy.

 

_Pořád mám tvoji fotku, vidíš? Vzpomínám si na den, kdy jsem pořizoval tu svou. To bylo, když jsem vstoupil do Wammy´s house. Stejně tak byla pořízena i ta tvá. Jsi na ní ještě dítě, ale jinou jsem nesehnal._  
A já jsem ten, kdo ji teď má. Teď, když ty už tady nejsi.  
Na co by byla kolegům ve Wammy´s house, no řekni. U mě jí bude lépe…  
To kdybych někdy zapomenul na tvou tvář.  
Co myslíš, je to možné?  
Moje bezcitnost by jistě odpověděla, že ano, protože jsi jen jeden z mnoha pěšáků na šachovnici zvané svět, ale já si už nejsem tolik jistý. 

_A víš, proč má tolik opotřebovaný povrch a zahnuté rohy?_  
Protože ji všude nosím s sebou.  
Pro jistotu.  
Jsem obezřetný.  
Nemohl bych dopustit, aby někdo tak velký a významný, kdo se obětoval, jako ty „ztratil tvář“.  
Možná jsem nelidský, ale stejně jako ty, Mello, uctívám spravedlnost. 

_Rozumíš tomu, co si tady chci nalhat?_  
Vidíš mě?  
Patetické.  
Po tváři mi teče slza, Mello. No vážně.  
Škoda, že ty jsi ji už nemohl vidět. 

_Někdy i všeobecný blahobyt přináší jiným utrpení.  
Errare humanum est._

_*_  
Odi et amo – nenávidím a miluji  
Alea iacta est – kostky jsou vrženy  
Errare humanum est – chybovat je lidské 


End file.
